Thy Hidden Spirits
by Theo236
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 IS UP!* Two Beybladers posses the mysterious Hidden Spirit Beyblades. What happens when they meet against the Bladebreakers? R&R please
1. Breaking the Cycle

This is my first Fanfic based on Beyblades. The main focus will be on two characters I made-up. The original characters (Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai and Ray) will make appearances.  
  
By The Way, I have NOT seen the Beyblade TV show yet, so don't be surprised if anything seems a bit off. (such as character attitudes, or how battles are fought)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
--------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1- Breaking the Cycle  
  
Same time, same place. Two figures face each other in another match to decide who is the better Beyblader. One was like ice; he gave no expressions of what he's feeling or thinking. He was calm, smooth, and silent, like ice. The other, was the complete opposite. She was like fire, she was active, aggressive, and violent. Like a wildfire. Both were possessors of the Hidden Spirit blade tops. Tops that were thought to have never existed. However, both of these rivals were owners to one. And even stranger still was the fact that they were both the exact same top, except for the color and the names of the tops. His Beyblade was white, blue and yellow. Like Ice. Hers was black, red and silver. Like burning coal.  
  
"Shall we start?"  
  
The boy asked, rather coldly and without emotions... as always  
  
"Yes! And let's hope one of us wins this time!"  
  
She replied, hinting to the fact that when these two battle, the end result is always the same: A tie.  
  
Both positioned their Beyblades and launchers over the stadium and waited. In perfect unison, they counted down.  
  
"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!"  
  
And the two Beyblades were released. The tops spun in the Beystadium in a fighting dance that the two have seen so many times. The white top would clash with the black, and vise-versa. Neither got the advantage. They were both equal. The boy, named Andir, crosses his arms and stands, as though falling asleep on his feet. This was how he always was during a match, concentrating in his mind to stay calm. Amber, the girl, was as hyper as always, chanting at her Beyblade to win. She was edgy when she battles. But still the Beyblades did the same thing, they both stopped spinning and fell to their sides in complete unison. 'Poetry in motion' many would call it, but not to Amber, who was sick of the same result as well as Andir.  
  
"RGGG!! Another Tie! I'm so damn sick of this!"  
  
"Calm your fury Amber. One of us will win someday."  
  
"How can you be so flippin' calm about this!? This must've been the 100th tie we've had!"  
  
"104th to be correct."  
  
"RRRGGG!!!"  
  
Amber growled as she grabbed her Beyblade from the stadium. Kicking a nearby dumpster, she groans.  
  
"I don't care if it's my Zinrai or your Hayate that wins Andir! I'm just tired of us being equally matched."  
  
Without another word, she begins her walk home, leaving Andir to himself and his Beyblade.  
  
Andir put his Beyblade into his pocket and carried his Beystadium under his arm as he made his own way home. He lived only with his mother in a small apartment downtown. Many would think it's sad for him to still be living with his father at his age, but Andir had nowhere else to go. Besides, his father needed his help from time to time. But that wasn't what Andir thought about. All he could think of recently was how he could train himself so that when he and Amber have another match, it wouldn't end in a tie.  
  
As he crossed a street, and continued passed several stores some time later, he didn't hear the voice calling out to him. Until a younger boy ran in front of him and stopped.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
He said to Andir. Andir only stopped and looked at the boy with his emotionless face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I see you holding a Beystadium! You have a Beyblade too?"  
  
"I might. What do you want?"  
  
"A challenge!"  
  
The boy said, holding his own Beyblade out in front of him. Andir could see it was a Spark Knight Beyblade, he would've laughed; if he cared.  
  
"I challenge you to a Beyblade match."  
  
Andir chuckled under his throat.  
  
"You're foolish. Challenge someone who won't humiliate you."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Not at all. Just stating a fact."  
  
As Andir attempted to walk by, the boy grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
"Hold on there! I'm challenging you! Get your Beyblade ready and let it rip!"  
  
Andir grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted it free. Without a word, he continued walking.  
  
"Oh I get it! You're afraid! You know you'll lose to me, so now you're running."  
  
That got Andirs attention. He stopped yet again and half-turned to face the boy.  
  
"Boy. It is reckless to rush into battle. If this meant life and death, you'd be dead. Don't be so hasty."  
  
"To hell with that! Are you going to face me or what?"  
  
Andir said nothing.  
  
"How about this then. It'll get your attention. How about a bet? The winner takes home the loser's Beyblade for keeps."  
  
Andirs eyes tightened.  
  
"Come on. You can't resist such an offer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Andir replied as he puts the Beystadium down on the sidewalk.  
  
"I agree to your terms. Just don't think you can go back on it."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm not an amateur to loose so easily."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Both Andir and the child held their Beyblades and launchers ready.  
  
"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Both Beyblades spun and landed in the arena. The moment his top touched the stadium, Andir stood, crossed his arms and lowered his head again in the stance he took when his Beyblade battles. The two tops bounced off each other as they danced within the arena. A full twenty seconds later, the white Beyblade struck the Spark Knight with such a force, the top was practically thrown from the stadium. The orange Beyblade came to rest against a store nearby as it's owner looks at it in disbelief.  
  
"I've won."  
  
Andir said coldly as he picked up his Beyblade before it stopped spinning. The other boy could only stare at his Beyblade with his mouth open. Never before had he seen a battle go so fast. In defeat, he lowers his head.  
  
"I... can't believe it..."  
  
"I've warned you. But you did not heed. And your mistake has cost you."  
  
As Andirs hand picks up the orange Beyblade from the sidewalk, he turns back to the boy, who only sat there, crying. The boy didn't try to ask Andir not to take his Beyblade, and the lack of such a reaction made him curious. He glanced at the Beyblade in his hand, then back to the boy. Andir walks to the boy and holds the Spark Knight to him.  
  
"It was not a fair match anyway. Take your top and go home."  
  
The boy looked at Andir  
  
"But... We agreed..."  
  
"I have no need to take someone's Beyblade if I could just buy one myself. Now take it and go."  
  
Without a word, the boy snatched his top from Andirs hand and ran off down the street. Andir watched him go before something else caught his eye. A flyer in a store window that announced an upcoming Beyblade tournament. Perhaps that's just what he needs to overcome the problem he and Amber have been having.  
  
"I may be able to meet the Bladebreakers in this event."  
  
He smiled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well? What did you think? Questions? Comments? Please remember that this is my first Beyblade based Fic and that I haven't seen the show yet so I'm not quite sure how matches are fought. Please give me some info in a review please.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	2. Know Thy Enemy

Hello everyone ^_^ It's Theo again. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long.  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own Beyblade or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 2- Know Thy Enemy  
  
"Are you still at it?"  
  
Kai asked in his usual tone to Tyson and Max who were in the middle of a Beyblade match.  
  
"Of coarse we are!"  
  
Tyson replied  
  
"We need to get ready for the next tournament don't we?"  
  
"That's next week!"  
  
"No time like the present to get ready."  
  
Max adds as his Draciel S Beyblade knocks Tysons Dragoon Fighter into one of the Stadium pits.  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
"Ok! That's it! Now you're going down!"  
  
Tyson replied as he jumped at Max and the two when into a wrestling match across the floor. Kai, however, only sighed and shook his head in dismay.  
  
"I can't believe how immature you two are..."  
  
"Best to leave them alone."  
  
Kenny said as he walked into the room with his laptop.  
  
"I mean, Beyblades are the only thing they think of, so it's no use trying to break them from the habit."  
  
As Kenny sat on one of the chairs, Kai stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. Kai noticed that the computer showed information on the upcoming tournament. Though Kai didn't seem interested in the event, he didn't turn it down.  
  
"So... How many Beybladers are competing so far?"  
  
"56 at the moment. Most of them are team groups, but there are a few singles as well."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kenny typed a few strokes and a list of names appeared on the screen.  
  
"These are the single players. As you can tell, there aren't many."  
  
He was right, only seven names appeared. Most of which didn't matter to Kai, but two names did. They were the only ones that had a (Last Name Unknown) label next to them.  
  
"Hmmm... Last Name Unknown?"  
  
Kai muttered. About this time, both Tyson and Max finished their rough- housing and decided to join Kai and Kenny at watching what was going on, on the computer.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Tyson asked.  
  
"These are Single players for next week's tournament. Doesn't look like much now."  
  
"Hmmm... Open up the info file on that one."  
  
Kai requested as he pointed to the name "Amber". Dizzi suddenly appeared and laughed.  
  
"Hi everybody!"  
  
The Bit-Beast said, much to Kais announce.  
  
"What can I do fer ya?"  
  
"Just open Ambers file would you?"  
  
"Okey-dokey."  
  
The file was opened and the info on Amber was laid across the screen.  
  
NAME: Amber. (Last Name Unknown) AGE: 20 HEIGHT: 5'10" WEIGHT: 125 lbs BEYBLADE: (Unknown)  
  
"Beyblade unknown? What's that mean?"  
  
"Scroll down and find out."  
  
Kenny went to the next page of the file, which read:  
  
A feisty Beyblader who doesn't like to keep still during a match. Though this is her first Tournament, she had been see in several sidewalk matches with various challengers. She has been challenged (or has challenged) another Beyblader, Andir, on various occasions. Her reasons for entering are unclear at this point in time. However, she has made it clear that she will NOT face Andir in any of the matches.  
  
Kenny looked at the other three faces around him and they could only stare in confusement at the words before them.  
  
"Not much about her is there?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Kai snapped.  
  
"Go back and see if there's a file on Andir real quick."  
  
Kenny obeyed and went to the other file that said (Last Name Unknown.)  
  
NAME: Andir (Last Name Unknown) AGE: 20 HEIGHT: 5'10" WEIGHT: 125 lbs BEYBLADE: (Unknown)  
  
Andir has a cold air about him, and proves so when he battles. He has been seen in many sidewalk battles but he has mostly dueled against another Beyblader named Amber, which he has stated that he refuses to duel against during this Tournament. Though this is his first Tournament participation, his motives of entering are unclear at this time.  
  
"Again, it doesn't say much."  
  
Tyson sighed  
  
"Think there's a connections?"  
  
Kenny asked his friends. Max then replied  
  
"If you look at their stats, you'd think they were twins."  
  
"But they don't look alike. And besides, they must hate each other if they constantly challenged each other."  
  
"I don't know guys. Something tells me they mean trouble."  
  
"How do you figure that Tyson?"  
  
"Think about it. Most of their info is classified Unknown. Which means they don't want people to know about them."  
  
"Is this another one of your CIA conspiracies Tyson?"  
  
Kai joked, but Tyson went on  
  
"And their Beyblades. Someone should know what kind and type they use. I mean, they must have used them."  
  
Kenny rubbed his chin as he stares at Andirs picture on the screen. Andirs cold blue eyes seemed to stare right back, as though he were alive on the screen. He gave no smile, and his face made it impossible to determine what he was thinking. If Kenny knew what it was, he would have felt a shutter down his spine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------------  
  
What could Andir be thinking of? (A little suspense there)  
  
Well? What did you think? Questions? Comments? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Let me know ok. And Remember, some of the characters may be a bit off because I still have not seen the show yet. If there are things that needed to be pointed out to me, let me know. Thanks.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. What One Sees

Disclaimer. I do NOT own Beyblades or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic, and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- What One Sees...  
  
Amber sat on her bed with her black and red Beyblade resting in her palm. She was discouraged because of the recent battle she had with Andir. The result was the same... a Tie. It was as though Fate refused to allow one or the other to be the stronger one, like they were both equals, no matter how many times they battled. She was reaching a point to where she doubted her own abilities.  
  
"Talk to me Zinrai."  
  
She said to the top that had two spikes on the sides that resembled two identical dragon heads chasing each other.  
  
"Why don't you win? Why doesn't Hayate win? We win against other Beybladers, but not against each other. Why?"  
  
Zinrai, a black metal dragon with three long red metal claws for hands suddenly appeared on the top and looked up at its owner. The tiny dragon had no answers to give, and though it may look dangerous, it would never harm her.  
  
"Why Zinrai? Am I so desperate that I would fight weaker opponents to win?"  
  
The Bit-Beast looked at her with its purple eyes, and said in her mind  
  
"Do not despair. This is merely a test. You and Andir were chosen to have us for a purpose. Yes, we fight and try to win, but our powers forbid us to dominate the other. Hayate and I form an eternal circle. What happens to one, happens to the other."  
  
"You mean when one of you is defeated, you both are?"  
  
"In a way. Should Hayate or myself lose in a battle, the other has a reaction. Like a part of himself suddenly went missing. We can not live unless be both are. To help you understand, remember this: What one sees, both see. What one knows, both know."  
  
Amber didn't understand her Bit-Beasts words, but she decided not to push the subject any further. Instead, she decided to ask  
  
"Well, are you ready for next week?"  
  
"To put it bluntly... I'm all psyched up!"  
  
Amber smiled. At least one of them were.  
  
Andir, on the other hand, wasn't too particular in entering next week matches. The questions the judges asked for were invasion of his privacy, to which he felt offended. But that was yesterday. Yet, he still showed no emotions about how he felt on the subject. Holding Hayate tightly, he focuses his thoughts. It was believed he could actually use metal powers to manipulate his Beyblade. That was not the truth. He could telepathically communicate with the white dragon Bit-Beast within the top. But it was no secret; Amber could do the same thing, even though she might appear hyper at the time.  
  
"My training is not progressing. What more must I do?"  
  
He asked, he got no answers.  
  
The next day, Andir was busy with the daily chores his father had assigned him. As he was taking laundry from the washer and placing it into the dryer, the phone rang. Without much thought of who it might be, Andir answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Andir. I challenge you."  
  
Came Amber's voice. Andir sighed  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Was that a sigh? Are you actually letting your cold exterior melt?"  
  
"Cut back on the lighter fluid Amber. I have done nothing of the sort."  
  
He replied.  
  
"Then you won't mind another match."  
  
"It'll be the same result."  
  
"I'm training myself for next week. I'm surprised you haven't started."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
"You sound so certain Andir. Are you sure?"  
  
"The only training I need, is to improve my metal skills. You should do the same."  
  
"Whatever. Same place, same time."  
  
Andir said nothing but hung up. As usual, Amber was her perky self. But the fact that she admitted she was training, might have actually shocked him, if he hadn't already known. As he walked to his room to gather his equipment, he began to wonder. How does he know what Amber is doing? And how does she know what he's thinking? It was like the two shared the same brain but different bodies. Could this connection be the reason why the Hidden Spirit Beyblades had suddenly appeared to them? Andir shakes his head. No... That wasn't it. It was coincidence that the two both got their Beyblades at the same time... Or maybe it was.  
  
The Hidden Spirit Beyblades were mysterious. Andir knew. but what he didn't know was why the stores did not sell them. He's seen them sell hundreds of Beyblades, yet none of them were Hidden Spirits. When he asked the store keeper about it, the man only said  
  
"I've been selling Beyblade toys ever since they were developed and I have not seen or heard of one called a 'Hidden Spirit'. Sorry."  
  
Even in the catalogs and websites, Andir found nothing. It was like Hayate and Zinrai didn't even exist. Which made it all the stranger. Once Andir was convinced that he couldn't get any information on the tops, he abandoned his search for answers and just let Fate take him down whatever path it chose for him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
____________________  
  
Well? Questions? Comments? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm trying to get some reviews, so please submit one (or two) Thanks.  
  
BTW, Just so no one argues about it, this is taking place in a parallel universe. Everything's the same, except only two Hidden Spirit Beyblades exist, but none knows about it (Except Andir and Amber)  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. Both Sees

Hello everyone! It's Theo again. Man alive, it's been so long since I updated any of my stories. I've been so busy lately, it was hard to think. Now that I have time to add to this story, I hope you all won't kill me for being so late in the updates. Well enough of that, lets get to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades or any of its originally characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add. (Such as the two main characters: Andir and Amber)  
  
-------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4- ...Both Sees.  
  
Sure enough, Amber was waiting in the same alleyway where they always have their matches. Andir was almost surprised to see other Beybladers had gathered around or near her. Apparently while she was waiting for him, these other Beybladers attempted to challenge her. However, she refused every one until after she and Andir fought. As Andir approached, he noticed most of the males there eyed him suspiciously, as though they were jealous of him for knowing Amber personally. He would've laugh at their reaction if he told them he also knew her phone number. But Andir didn't care... as always. He set the Beystadium between himself and Amber and stood to face her.  
  
"Same place, same time Amber. It will be the same result."  
  
Andir told her. She only shrugged and reveled Zinrai to him  
  
"Whatever. Get Hayate out and prepare yourself."  
  
Andir knew arguing with her was no use, so he simply exposed Hayate and readied himself.  
  
"Whoa, check out those tops."  
  
Someone in the audience whispered, and instantly, rumors were born, and bets were being placed among them.  
  
"Ready Andir?"  
  
"Yes. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!"  
  
And the two Hidden Spirit Beyblades were launched into the stadium. Andir immediately stood, crossed his arms, and lowered his head in his usual stance. Amber, started chanting at her Zinrai. Both the black and white Beyblades spun and dance, one hitting the other and vise-versa. The battle went on as spectators watched from nearby. Both Andir and Amber felt uncomfortable being the center of attention from so many others, even if there are a total of twelve. As though on queue, both Beyblades, Hayate and Zinrai, fell over and stopped spinning at the exact same moment. Another tie. This came to no surprise to the two, but to those who watched the battle, a tie was unheard of, and as foreseen, those who had made bets on one or the other to win, felt cheated.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! That's not suppose to happen."  
  
Someone cursed as he came up between the two. This boy was in his teen years with short black hair and an even shorter temper  
  
"What kind of lame trick is this? No one's ever had a tie before."  
  
"It is no trick."  
  
Andir assured the boy  
  
"This is our 105th tie together. We are currently trying to break it."  
  
"That's a bunch of crap!"  
  
The kid screamed in Andirs face. Had Andir any emotion to form anger, he may have thrown the boy into the nearby dumpster with a single punch. But since Andir killed his feelings long ago, he decided there was no need to act.  
  
"You might want to back off kid."  
  
Amber warned.  
  
"Andir has a heart as cold as the south pole. What's keeping him from breaking your neck is a mystery. But if he did kill you, he'd do it without a shed of regret."  
  
The boy simply turned to her as the other eleven spectators watched intently.  
  
"Don't you dare try to threaten me, you stuck up little..."  
  
Amber was upon him before he finished. She jumped at him, her forearm wedging against his throat as he was held against a brick wall behind him.  
  
"Watch your tongue, kid! Though Andir may not hurt you, I certainly WILL!"  
  
The kid's face lost its confidence and melted into fear. He was afraid, as well as she should be. Amber was far more aggressive than her cold-hearted counterpart.  
  
"But because I'm in a good mood, I'll let you walk away this time. However! If I hear such words from your mouth again, I will hurt you so bad, you will need a wheelchair for the rest of your life! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!"  
  
The boy nodded in agreement, and Amber withdrew herself, allowing him to regain his breath as he stumbled away. She smiled at Andir and turned to the others who waited to challenge her.  
  
"Ok, who's next to battle me?"  
  
She asked rather cheerfully. Unfortunately, after what had happened, the other quickly ran away in fear of what she would do to them. Andir and Amber watched them run off in a panic like hurry. Amber of course, cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"Now what's they're problem? I thought they wanted to battle after our match."  
  
"You are reckless Amber. After how you handled that one, I won't be surprised if they run from you every time they see you."  
  
"That kid was being a pain. And his choice of words..."  
  
"Like yours are any different."  
  
"Hey! We're 20 years old. We're allowed. He was hardly thirteen."  
  
"Like that matters."  
  
Andir waved his hand to swipe the words out of the air. He took both Beyblades from the Stadium, and tossed Zinrai to it's owner. She caught it on reflex. Andir at that moment, could almost feel what Amber was feeling about that kid. She hated him, and he could nearly feel that anger. Was it another demonstration of the faint psychic connection between them?  
  
"Either way, Thanks for coming."  
  
"A 'thank you' from YOU?!?"  
  
Andir faked a surprised look  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She countered as she punched him rather hard in the shoulder. He felt the pain of her blow, but he did not show he felt it. Amber, for some reason did.  
  
She thought as she felt her shoulder go slightly numb  
  
'What one sees, both see. What one knows, both know.' Those were her Bit- Beasts words to her when it was describing it's relationship to Hayate. Could it be the same rule applied to them as well? Amber shook her head clear of such thoughts. For a Bit-Beast to share thoughts, feelings and memories, may be possible, it was impossible for humans.  
  
"Well, anyway. Thanks again. I'll see you at the Tournament."  
  
"I didn't tell you I registered."  
  
"You didn't have to Andir. You didn't have to."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Some strange things are going on in the neighborhood. (Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!!) never mind, forget it., old joke.  
  
Anyway, I apologize again for being late in updating, but now I've got time, hopefully I'll add more in the next few days. And remember, some of the characters (Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai and Ray, in later chapters) may be a bit off, so let me know if there are things that needed to be pointed out to me. Thank you.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	5. When Opposites Meet

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I add.  
  
--------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5 - When Opposites Meet  
  
"How long are you going to keep this up?"  
  
Kai asked rather annoyed at Tyson and Max who were stilling training at the Stadium in the basement of Max's fathers hobby shop. Both Tyson and Max challenged each other countless times in the past few hours and their training seemed to go well, but Kai was getting annoyed at it.  
  
"Relax Kai, You may want to do some training yourself."  
  
Tyson replied, smiling. He wasn't smiling long when Max gave out a victory cry and when Tyson turned back, his Dragoon top flew right at him and struck him dead center in the forehead. He gave an 'oof' sound before falling onto his back like a timbering tree. Both Max and Kenny laughed at Tyson's misfortune, and Dizzi would've done the same if she saw what happened. Kai however, shook his head in dismay, embarrassed to be with these people.  
  
"Where did Ray run off to?"  
  
Kenny finally asked when he noticed one member of their team missing  
  
"I'm not sure. Didn't he say he had business in town?"  
  
Max answered.  
  
"Anyway I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be back."  
  
Max added and returned to his training with Tyson.  
  
At the mean time, Ray coolly walked down the street, completely unaware of what was happening around him. He really didn't care unless it concerned him. In a way, he was a lot like Kai when Tyson first met him, but he had grown a partnership with his fellow BladeBreakers. Yet, almost on reflex, he stopped in his path and looked across the street. He felt a strange aura coming from the woman he saw walking by. She had long red hair tied in a high ponytail, and her face was nearly a pale complexion, one that could snatch any man she desired. But it wasn't how she looked that drew Ray's attention to her, but the fiery vibe she gave off that he could feel some thirty to forty feet away.  
  
He was taken by surprise when she looked back at him, as though knowing he was there the whole time. She gave him a simple smile and continued on. That's when Ray finally recognized her. She was that Amber he saw on Kenny's laptop when they were going over the database of the tournament participants. Finally seeing her in person snapped something in Ray's mind. He just had to see her battle so he could evaluate how powerful and dangerous she would be come the tournament. When the light turned green, he quickly rushed across the street and followed Amber's path.  
  
He wonders as he passes a store and enters an alleyway. Seeing nothing he went to the other side to find the rive nearby. And he found her leaning over the side of the bridge, looking at her own reflection in the waters below. She appeared almost peaceful, beautiful. Ray lost his train of thought as he near her like a mesmerized servant.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
She asked him without looking up when he came within ten feet of her.  
  
"Here I am Ray."  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Of course. I saw you in the Semi-finals against Tyson. Your Tiger Claw attack was somewhat impressive."  
  
"Only 'somewhat'? Is that an insult?"  
  
"Only a fact."  
  
Finally she turned to him and stood. Though she was older, she was taller than Ray by only a mere foot. She reached into her pants pocket and uncovered her Zinrai Beyblade  
  
"Is this what you want?"  
  
She asked, nearly tempting an answer from him as she motions for a battle. She flipped her Beyblade like a coin into the air. It spun a few times then landed in her palm.  
  
"Forget it kid. I'm way out of your league."  
  
"Like that really matters to me."  
  
He pulled out his own Driger Beyblade and held it ready.  
  
"If you're as though as your stats says, you won't mind one battle."  
  
Amber chucked in her throat, almost amused.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that Ray. But ok, I'll battle you. And you see how true my skills are."  
  
They stood beside a Beystadium on the bank of the river. Ray on one side, and Amber on the other. Both of them were smiling confidently.  
  
"It's your finally chance to leave before you get humiliated."  
  
Amber warned, but Ray did not heed.  
  
"I won't be leaving until after I win."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Holding their launchers and Beyblades ready, they counted down in unison.  
  
"Three... Two... One... LET IT RIP!"  
  
And the tops were unleashed. Rays gray Driger top spun around the stadium at speeds few have seen, but Amber knew it well. The black Zinrai spun in a straight path and finally struck Driger on the far side of the stadium, the clash almost went slow motion as Driger was tossed up. Amber could taste victory in one hit. But Ray smiled back.  
  
"Not so fast Amber. TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
His Beyblade began to sine as it fell from the air, ready to attack. Should the attack succeed, Ray may have claimed victory. But the Driger didn't get the chance to complete its attack.  
  
"This match is mine Ray. Zinrai. Special technique!"  
  
Zinrai spun faster in one place. Friction was building under it, and as Driger was directly above it, Zinrai unleashed a devastating attack. A pillar of fire spewed out from the stadium and engulfed Drigers completely. Ray gasped in shock as his Beyblade fell from the fire to land on the ground and shatter. The flames died out as though they weren't even there.  
  
W...W...What... was... that?"  
  
Ray stutters in complete horror. Amber picked up Zinrai before it stopped spinning.  
  
"I call that the Pillar of Inferno. Quite effective against jumping attacks."  
  
She turned to see Ray as his spirit shatters like his Beyblade.  
  
"I warned you. But you didn't listen kid. Go home and pray you don't need to face me again."  
  
Amber would've laughed out load as she walked away, but Ray was a strong competitor and it would be rude of her to ruin him any further than she has already.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------  
  
Well? Did you like it or hate it? I'm sorry it was kinda short, but I liked how it ended there. More to come later. Perhaps Ray will get his revenge... We'll see...  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	6. Aftermath

Hello everyone. It's Theo again =). Recently I have been asked (or been requested, whichever) as to why I only write about Hayate and Zinrai Hidden Spirits in this story instead of all of the others as well...  
  
(Griffolyon, Griffolyon 2, Salamalyon, Salamalyon 2, Hayate 2 and Zinrai 2. I'm sure they have other names as well, but I don't know them. If anyone out there does, please send me an email. Thanks.)  
  
...Anyway, there are several reasons why I'm only including Hayate and Zinrai. The first reason would be that it is easier for me to write about two Beybladers and their Hidden Spirits, than writing about all eight at once. I'm sure others can do it, but I would have a difficult time doing so. Not to mention confusing trying to remember who's Hidden Spirit belonged to who.  
  
Another reason is because Hayate and Zinrai are so opposite, they almost reflect the Light and Dark sides of each other. Sort a like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from Star Wars, one from the Light side of the Force and one from the Dark side. The same can be said in comparing the first edition Hidden Spirits to their 2nd series twins.  
  
The last reason is because Hayate and Zinrai are my favorite of the Hidden Spirits. Not because of the action figures, but because of their Beyblade tops. But enough chatter, lets get to the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or it's original characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters I add (Like Andir and Amber)  
  
-------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Aftermath  
  
"Ahh, Put a fork in me, I'm done."  
  
Tyson said with a slight chuckle as he laid down on his back, hands behind his head. He'd been dueling Max all morning and he was finally worn out.  
  
"Come on Tyson, you can't be that tired."  
  
Max insisted, more then ready to continue the training. Tyson was already half asleep by then.  
  
"Sorry Max... Too tired..."  
  
And sure enough he was snoring there on the floor. Max only shook his head in dismay, but was satisfied. Kenny and Dizzi however, didn't seem so.  
  
"Wel Dizzi, just how well did Tyson and Max do?"  
  
"Well Chief, Max's Draciel has definatly gotten much stronger. Which means a stronger defence."  
  
"And Tyson?"  
  
"He's still got a ways to go in order to improve."  
  
"Heh, I thought as much."  
  
Kai said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Why do you have to be like that all the time Kai? Arn't we a team?"  
  
"Just because we're a team, don't mean we're friends."  
  
And he went through to door.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta hurt."  
  
Dizzi replied. Only two seconds later, Kai voice was heard from upstairs.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?"  
  
That got everyone's attention. Max and Kenny looked to the stairs to see Kai returned, followed by Ray, who took the attention. His face was blank of expresions. It was like he withnessed his worst nightmare up close. No one could begin to discribe the look of horror in his tiger like eyes.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Kenny asked. Ray only looked at him, dug into his pocket, and showed him all the pieces of his shattered Beyblade he was able to gather. Everyone who saw them shared the same horrific expression.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Ray clutched the shards like priceless tresasure.  
  
"I was defeated."  
  
"Who has THAT kind of power?"  
  
"Amber."  
  
Everyone (Except Tyson, who was still asleep) Gasped in shock.  
  
"She totaled my Driger."  
  
"That must be one wicked Blade she has."  
  
"She totaled me in under 5 seconds."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Came Dizzi.  
  
"Did you happen to see what kind of Bit-Beast she had?"  
  
"I didn't see it. She called it Zinrai."  
  
"Zinrai? That name sounds familiar."  
  
"Do you know it Dizzi?"  
  
Kenny asked as he examined the pieces of Rays Driger.  
  
"Don't know Chief. I can't seem to remember. I'll come back to me."  
  
"Well, the damage isn't too bad."  
  
Kenny explained as he dug into his tackle box for spare parts.  
  
"The Defence ring took a few hits, and your Bit-Chip is fortunate to survive. It's the Base Blade I'm worryed about. What kind of power did she have to do this?"  
  
"The Pillar of Inferno is what she called it. Can you fix it Chief?"  
  
"No problem. I'll have it ready by tomarrow."  
  
Ray then bowed to him.  
  
"I thank you Chief"  
  
Kenny laughted modestly and immediatly got to work, studing the damage of Ray's Beyblade and coming up with solutions to improve it's performance, just in case he should run into her again. He did know one thing though. If Amber and her mysterious Zinrai Beyblade could do that to Ray in under 5 seconds, imagine what her counter-part Andir could do. Kenny shuttered at the thought of it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, Not much to say about this chapter. But I hoped you all understood why I'm only writing about Hayate and Zinrai. If you have any other questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to send me an e-mail at Jartist234@aol.com Thanks  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


End file.
